Rise From the Grave/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : JEFFERY: She's gathering up all of you to take back the power that's been split up inside of you. : ELIZABETH: Ever since I took the power back, the whispers I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't even breathe. : NICK: You'll forget meeting me here today. Charlotte Marshall is now at peace. And with that, you'll be at peace yourself. : MAN: Are the werewolves really worth dying for? : GRAYSIN: You're damn right. : JEFFERY: So, what, did he just come here to bluff? : GRAYSIN: He wanted to find out what side I was gonna choose. And he wanted to punish me. : CORDELIA: To peace. : WITCHES: To peace. : ELIZABETH: Is this the rest of my life? A rage that can only be quieted by violence? : JAKE: Elizabeth, if violence is what you need to feel better, then you have the perfect father. The Abattoir : JAKE: Do it again. Harder this time. All of that pain, that simmering darkness. You need to purge it before it eats you alive. : ELIZABETH: Dad! : JAKE: Give me your anger, Elizabeth! : ELIZABETH: It's not working. : JAKE: You're holding back. : ELIZABETH: You really think I want to feel this way? No matter how hard I try to get it out, I don't feel any better. You're not the one I want to hurt. : JAKE: Give me a name. Andrew's Hideout : ANDREW: This is getting kind of creepy, don't you think? So, what? Hmm? What, am I supposed to spend all eternity holed up in this stupid room? Will you guys just say something? kills the to guards Get it over with. : JAKE: Oh, I'm reserving that honor for someone I love very much. TITLE CARD & CREDITS Lafayette Cemetery : CORDELIA: Graysin? : GRAYSIN: I'm here. : CORDELIA: What-ha... what happened? : GRAYSIN: They poisoned you. : CORDELIA: I thought I was dead. : GRAYSIN: Cordelia you are. Abandoned MSP Plant : JEFFERY: Cole, I'm at the abandoned MSP plant. They're up to something, and I'm not just gonna sit around and let him get the drop on us. I may need backup, so when you get this, call me back. Rousseau's : MAVERICK: I think I'm going mad. I-I keep blacking out, having these vague memories of conversations I can't fully recall. In the middle of the day, mind you. : COLE: I'm sure it's nothing. : MAVERICK: No. Craziness runs in the family. My cousin London, my uncle Zander. : COLE: Right. Yeah. : MAVERICK: You knew them? : COLE: Uh, you know, yeah, uh Before I owned this place, I worked with your cousin London, so I'm pretty sure she mentioned their names. : MAVERICK: Right. Apparently, London and Zander were happy as clams when they when they killed themselves, right in the middle of the church. They were clergy, so I finally called up the archdiocese. Figured if I could get a hold of their journals, I might be able to find out what happened. : COLE: Oh, Maverick. I wouldn't do that. It's just with all the stress you've been under, and now you want to go digging up dirt on family suicides? Come on, man, you should be taking it easy, you know? Do do something fun. : MAVERICK: Speaking of fun. : MAX: What do you say to me buying you a drink, and you pretending to find me interesting? : COLE: Doesn't seem too difficult. The Abattoir (Underground) : JAKE: Have you decided how you're going to kill him? : ELIZABETH: Slowly. : ANDREW: Elizabeth? Elizabeth! Hey. : ELIZABETH: I want to do this alone. : ANDREW: What? : ELIZABETH: This is supposed to help me feel better, right? : ANDREW: What's wrong with her? : JAKE: She has an affliction, for which your pain is a momentary comfort. : ANDREW: My pain? : ELIZABETH: Mm-hmm. But I don't want an audience. : JAKE: Elizabeth. : ELIZABETH: If you want to help me, go. : JAKE: Well, I was rather hoping to be part of the show. Well, consider starting small, then. Fingernails, or-or perhaps the tongue. Build the suspense. : ANDREW: Hey hey, wait. You're not actually gonna leave me with her, are you? Hey! Lafayette Cemetery : GRAYSIN: It's too late for Elizabeth. It's too late. Eventually, the darkness is gonna overtake her, and the kid you know is gonna be no more. : NICK: I don't accept that. : GRAYSIN: You know, she barely survived this when she was eight. Now she's a budding adult, and she's one human kill away from triggering her werewolf side. Now, you think she's angry right now, you wait until those claws come out and the eyes turn yellow. : NICK: I need you to fix this. : GRAYSIN: I don't know how to fix this, Nick! Look around! All of these witches just woke up from the dead with vampire blood coursing through their veins. Now, as soon as their grief gives them one second's pause, they're gonna have to decide whether or not they're gonna feed and live forever, or end it all. They're my one and only priority, Nick. That's it. Abandoned MSP Plant : MAN: The great Jefferson Chamberlain. We've been waiting for you. Don't bother. They're enchanted. You do see the irony here? Years ago, had someone threatened you, there would've been a legion of vampires searching to find and save you, but you forsook us, threw in your lot with the Chamberlains. Now no one is coming because no one cares. You're on your own. Rousseau's : MAX: So, I've tried dinner at Chophouse, music at Preservation Hall but all I'm getting is a runaround? : COLE: Well, I have to admit, you are very cute and incredibly charming. : MAX: But? : COLE: Uh, it's just in that uniform, you kind of remind me of someone. He died a long time ago. : MAX: I'm sorry. To your lost love. : COLE: To all we've loved and lost. : MAX: Well hope to see you around. Abandoned MSP Plant : MAN: Would you believe it if I told you you were the reason I came to Los Angeles? I'd been hearing the stories for years, how the wolves and witches lived under the thumb of a true king. How the vampires lived by a code of honor, loyalty to your own kind or else. What a disappointment you turned out to be. Being a vampire wasn't enough. You thought you could be better, so you turned yourself into an abomination. Well, at least your venom can help us where you've failed. Did you know there are stories about it, too? How it can take down a hybrid, an Original, even Elizabeth Chamberlain, whatever she is. Guess we'll see what it can really do soon enough. Lafayette Cemetery : CORDELIA: How much time do I have? Days? Hours? : GRAYSIN: Un-Unless... : CORDELIA: We feed, become vampires. : GRAYSIN: It's the only way. : CORDELIA: I am who I am, Graysin. I was born a witch and I will die that way. I'll say my good-byes and then I'll move on. Hey, hey. Hey. Don't be sad. I've had visions of the afterlife in the Ancestral Well and it is more beautiful than you could ever imagine. : GRAYSIN: Beautiful? : CORDELIA: In my old house, where we lived when I was little, the air is so thick with honeysuckle and azaleas you could almost wrap yourself up in it. : GRAYSIN: Oh, Cordelia. Babe, uh there's something I got to show you. The Abattoir (Underground) : ANDREW: I know you won't believe this, but I've been trying to see you, okay? : ELIZABETH: You're right. I don't believe it. : ANDREW: Look, I-I know. Taking part in your mother's capture and tricking you, that was wrong and I know that. : ELIZABETH: And yet you did it anyway! : ANDREW: No, you you have to understand. For years I've been told to fear you, every day, every night, stories of what your father did to mine, what you and your kind have done to us. : ELIZABETH: My kind? : ANDREW: No, no, no, I like you, Elizabeth, okay? I like you, I really do. I just didn't know whether to listen to the voice in my head that said you were good or my mother's voice that said over and over y-you and your family... : ELIZABETH: My family's what? : ANDREW: Evil. And I wasn't strong enough to fight her. And I don't want you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I know what I did was wrong. Okay? So, if you need to, just kill me. The Abattoir : NICK: So this is the new parenting style? Allowing your daughter to mercilessly torture that boy. : JAKE: That boy held her and Hayley hostage, almost killed Elizabeth and succeeded with her mother. So, if my daughter decides to end his life, then that would make her someone who vanquishes her enemies, following in the footsteps of her father and her uncle. : NICK: She was supposed to be better than us, Jacob. : JAKE: She's ill. If this brings her some relief, then nothing else matters. : NICK: And then what? When she's done with him and the darkness returns? : JAKE: I'm sorry, but I have to ask, as much as I enjoy your withering judgment, do you really have Elizabeth's best interest at heart? : NICK: What are you accusing me of? : JAKE: I'm not blind, Nick. If you love that woman so much, go be with her. I have my own family to worry about and that boy is collateral damage. : NICK: You are leading your daughter down a path that will erase her humanity. And if she loses that, Jacob, the consequences will be devastating for everyone. : JAKE: Just don't. : NICK: Don't what? Counsel you against your worst instincts? A thousand years, I have desperately tried to sway you toward some kind of reason. : JAKE: And for a thousand years, I've trusted you. : NICK: So now what? : JAKE: Our lives may be forever, but our allegiance is not. Lafayette Cemetery : GRAYSIN: Okay. So Cordelia, right now is one of those rare instances where you are neither of the world of the living or the world of the dead, so you can pass between the two and I can come with you. All right, give me your hand, babe. I know, I know. I know. Prezéve lyen lavi nou. Prezéve lyen lavi nou. Prezéve lyen lavi nou takes Cordelia to the Ancestral Plane. : Cordelia: No! I-Is this... : GRAYSIN: The Ancestral Well, Cordelia. Los Angeles witches have been coming here at the time of their deaths since there's been a Los Angeles, okay? All of their power gets trapped right in here. We use it, but while we grow stronger, the dead just languish. This is where you're gonna end up when you die. : Cordelia: This is a lie. : GRAYSIN: Cordelia... : CORDELIA: I know what I saw, Graysin. I know where I'm supposed to get my peace. Now get me out of here. : GRAYSIN: Cordelia... : CORDELIA: Get me out of here right now! The Abattoir (Underground) : ELIZABETH: You have no idea what you took from me. My mother. My children's grandmother, someone to hold me when I'm scared and to call me when I'm lonely, the-the first eyes I ever looked into, I mean, my best friend! : ANDREW: I do. Okay, I really do. : ELIZABETH: No, you don't! You can't. : ANDREW: Elizabeth, I lost my mother, too. : ELIZABETH: What did you just say? Your mother was nothing like mine. : ANDREW: That's-that's not what I meant. : ELIZABETH: That's exactly what you meant! : ANDREW: Elizabeth, Elizabeth. : ELIZABETH: What?! : ANDREW: Your arm. The Abattoir : ELIZABETH: What's happening to me? : JAKE: I don't know. : ELIZABETH: It's bad, right? : JAKE: You need to rid yourself of this darkness. : ELIZABETH: I can't. I can't kill him. I won't. : JAKE: Elizabeth. : ELIZABETH: Dad. He's no more guilty or responsible than me. : JAKE: All that power, still merciful. You clearly didn't get that from my side of the family. : ELIZABETH: This is only gonna get worse, isn't it? : JAKE: Stay here. You shouldn't be here, brother. : NICK: Jacob, I think I have a solution. : JAKE: You really think you can act as counsel when you're sleeping with the enemy? : NICK: I'm not speaking for Andrew. This is about Elizabeth. : JAKE: Oh, so this is about Elizabeth, now. How touching you remembered her plight. : NICK: She's faltering, isn't she, Jacob? That rage, consuming her from within. : JAKE: And yet, you've taken me from her side again. : NICK: You might not trust me right at this moment, Jacob do you really have any other choice? Lafayette Cemetery : CORDELIA: Before this happened, everything was clear to me. I could close my eyes and see my peace. My father is there. He died when I was a baby, but he is there, waiting. And when he sees me, he takes me in his arms, and he says, "My sweet girl, I missed you so." But you're saying everything I see is a lie? : GRAYSIN: I am telling you that you have a choice. : CORDELIA: I made my choice. : GRAYSIN: You don't belong in the Well. : CORDELIA: And I can't become a vampire. So, then, what will become of me? Abandoned MSP Plant finds Jeffery and kills the witch that's contained him within a boundary spell. : JEFFERY: No. Cole. Don't. No. What is it? : COLE: Huh? : JEFFERY: Cole, what's wrong? : COLE: Uh... That can't be good, right? : JEFFERY: Hey. Come here. Sit down. Sit. Lay back. : COLE: Jeffery. : JEFFERY: I'll call Christopher. : COLE: Jeffery. : JEFFERY: No, I'm gonna get the cure. : COLE: Jeffery. : JEFFERY: Try to hold still so the poison won't move through your system. : COLE: It's already in my heart. You've got to believe me, okay? : JEFFERY: I leave town for a few years, and suddenly, you know everything? : COLE: I always knew everything. I just played dumb so you'd put up with me. Hey, you, uh you remember the first day we met? : JEFFERY: Yeah, you wouldn't pick up that coin. Even if it meant you died, you still wouldn't betray your friend. : COLE: Luckily for me, you've got your whole loyalty thing. And, uh, I know that that's the only reason you spared me that day. : JEFFERY: Mm-mmm. : COLE: But now, you are my family. : JEFFERY: Same. : JEFFERY: Hey. succumbs to the venom in his heart and dies. St. Anne's Church (Upstairs) : BILL: The archdiocese has been meaning to have these files shipped to the library at St. Patrick's for years. This Alexander Deveraux. He's your uncle, right? Yes. : MAVERICK: Thank you. Thanks a million. That means a lot. : BILL: Let me see if there's some more here. This might be one. Let's check this out. St. Anne's Church and Lafayette Cemetery Anne's Church : WOMAN: I asked you here because you've all been loyal to my mother's cause. Her son, my brother, has been taken prisoner by the half-breed Jake Chamberlain, and together, we are going to liberate him. : VAMPIRES: Yeah! : MAN: We're gonna do more than that. We are going to end the Chamberlain rule, once and for all. Cemetery : GRAYSIN: This city has known violence a hell of a lot longer than it's known about our magic. I mean, that's why, all those centuries ago, our ancestors created the Ancestral Well. So that we would have something, some sort of power, so that we could survive in this place. Anne's Church : WOMAN: Like my mother, we must, tonight, embrace a vision of our species that we're willing die for. : NICK: I must confess that I myself have recently had a change of heart. Cemetery : GRAYSIN: I've come to the realization that our reliance on that power has grown very, very toxic. Right now, our ancestors are living in horror. Right now, our ancestors don't have any peace. And that's why, tonight, we are going to release them. So that every single one of our dead will be free. Anne's Church : NICK: Tonight, we go to war. But those of you who are not resolute in the belief that we are the one and the only true species the time for you to leave is now. : MAN: We're with you. : VAMPIRES: Yes. Cemetery : GRAYSIN: Once we release the Ancestral Well, our ancestors are gonna know peace, but our power is gonna change forever. Our magic is gonna come from the Earth itself. But there ain't no turning back. So let's go ahead and do this. : WITCHES: Libérez-nous. Libérez-nous. Libérez-nous. Libérez-nous Anne's Church : NICK: Now, Rosemarie died in the name of purity, and thanks to the unwavering conviction of her followers, particularly those of you who chose to lead when she was gone, her message lives on. So now, for those who stood by her, you will share her fate. : MAN: What are they doing here? : NICK: The road to redemption is long and winding, but worthy. : MAN: You betrayed us. : WOMAN: We told you what my mother thought. : NICK: And we never said we agreed. : JAKE: You can leave them to us now. : JEFFERY: I'm going to enjoy this. Cemetery : WITCHES: Libérez-nous. Libérez-nous. : GRAYSIN: Ansanm non enim liberari pour les morts. : WITCHES: Libérez-nous. Libérez-nous. : GRAYSIN: Ansanm non enim liberari pour les morts. : WITCHES: Libérez-nous. Libérez-nous. Anne's Church : JAKE: Go on, sweetheart, let it all out. Cemetery : WITCHES: Libérez-nous. Libérez-nous. : GRAYSIN: Ansanm non enim liberari pour les morts. Anne's Church unleashes the Dark Magic of the Hollow and kills the room of vampires with lethal pain infliction. Cemetery : WITCHES: Libérez-nous. Libérez-nous. : GRAYSIN: Ansanm non enim liberari pour les morts. Ancestors are free from the Ancestral Well and find peace. Anne's Church : ELIZABETH: Are they all dead? : JAKE: Immortality isn't for everyone. You should consider what you did an act of public service. : JEFFERY: Hey, kiddo, you okay? : ELIZABETH: I I'm, um, numb. : JAKE: Jeffery, why don't you and Cole gather up some vampires, get them to clean up this mess before anyone gets wise. What is it? : JEFFERY: I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? : JAKE: Yeah. : ELIZABETH: Are they gonna come back? The lines and and-and the whispers? : JAKE: I don't know. noise can be heard upstairs. : ELIZABETH: Oh, my God, Maverick. Is he gonna live? : JAKE: I'll take care of this. Get out of here. : ELIZABETH: Dad? : JAKE: Now! Lafayette Cemetery : CORDELIA: Graysin? : GRAYSIN: Hmm? Yeah? : CORDELIA: My father he's here. It's so beautiful. : GRAYSIN: Cordelia. Cordelia? Cole's Loft : JEFFERY: You know, it's funny you brought up my whole loyalty thing. Truth is, you were always more loyal than I was. To your friends... to the city. To what you believed. Rest in peace, dear friend. watches over Jeffery and finds his peace. St. Anne's Church : ANDREW: The thing about an apology is it doesn't really mean much when your life's on the line. You're better. : ELIZABETH: I think I may have killed someone that I love. Hey Guess we're not so different after all. : ANDREW: Hey. Hey, whatever it is you did, you can never be anything like me. Okay? You're good, Elizabeth. You are. And you don't deserve any of this. I just I just wish I could fix it. : ELIZABETH: If he dies, I won't just lose him, I'll end up triggering my curse. : ANDREW: Hey... : ELIZABETH: Guess it was really inevitable. : ANDREW: It's gonna be okay. Okay? It's gonna be okay. I promise. : ELIZABETH: Y-You should go. : ANDREW: Yeah. Yeah. Upstairs : JAKE: You picked the wrong day to find religion. : MAVERICK: Where's Bill? finds bill covers with boxes, dead. Downstairs, Elizabeth's curse is triggered and her eyes glow yellow. END CREDITS See also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes